5 Fights and 6 Kisses (Kiss and Make up)
by dontbesojaded
Summary: Kind of self explanatory. Vignettes depicting five fights and six kisses Han and Leia had. From ANH to sometime after ROTJ. Please review! Next chapters to be up soon, I promise it all comes together.
1. Chapter 1

Full disclosure you guys, I'm brand new to writing fic (you can probably tell!) and I'm a little nervous so please _-please- _review! Oh, and yes there are 4 or 5 more pieces to this (all little vignettes like this one) and its a lot better when its all together.

* * *

**1) the falcon, on the hand.**

The first time Han Solo and Leia Organa fought She was a newly freed princess with an attitude who had never gotten the memo on how damsels in distress were supposed act _(he wondered if anyone had told her Princesses are supposed to be pretty and polite) _and He was a space pirate turned noble rescuer who didn't quite act the part _( she wondered if anyone had told him rescuers were supposed to be charming)._

And they had only just met hours before.

She was a pint-sized powerhouse who blew away every cliche that had been accumulating since he first heard the word "Princess" with one blast of a laser gun.

He had a devil-may-care attitude who riled her up without even trying and made her flush bright pink with only a glance.

They clashed like two approaching weather fronts and created a perfect storm.

And as stars bled into one another and became white streaks on a dark canvas they flung words like grenades and neither took cover, preferring to stand and survey the damage their weapons inflicted instead of licking their wounds.

_(And the Kid wondered whether or not he should climb back in the storage compartments to escape them)_

_(the Wookiee wondered how two people who had only just met could already hate each other so much.)_

_(They both wondered how such a tiny girl could be so loud.)_

Finally, one of the insults flung by the Pirate who was now firing wildly, hit home and the Princess stumbled back a step.

And she might have said, "How dare you" or she may have simply cussed him out (_though they had run out of simple cusses a while ago and she was proving to be very creative)_ but he couldn't be sure because tears had suddenly filled her dark eyes and_ -what did i say? Oh gods, what did i say?-_ the way his heart hurt clued him into the fact that his weapons had only been set for 'stun' and he had accidently shot off a killer.

And just as he wasn't sure what exact words made everything wrong, he wasn't sure which ones would make it right.

So he shuffled his feet and cleared his throat (_and was she still standing there with those eyes just to torture him?)_

The silence was foreign to the ship that for nearly an hour had been filled with the sounds of an all out war and it filled the air with the uncomfortable kind of quiet that always arose when things went too far.

_(and the other two passengers who had made themselves scarce and deserted the cockpit that had become a battleground wondered if they had both killed each other and thought maybe they should go see)_

The Scoundrel cleared his throat, "Uh, maybe we, maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

And the Princess of a non-existant planet, with the incredible will power and the bottomless eyes, continued to look at him.

"Lets, lets uh, lets just start over. Hi, I'm Han."

This was ridiculous. The Man who had once long ago been an Imperial and had not so long ago had some dignity, gave a crooked grin.

The Girl who had long ago been Princess of a beautiful planet and not so long ago been able to survive enemy torture (so why couldn't she with stand that infuriating grin?) put out a surprisingly warm hand, and let a demure smile spread across her mouth,"Leia."

And he brought it to his lips and brushed a light kiss over knuckles, because thats what you do with Princess's right?

_(and maybe because he wanted to, just a little.)_

She blushed like any good Princess would.

_(and he thought she looked beautiful and she thought maybe someone had taught him how to be charming after all.)_

_(and the had been Farm Boy and now hopeful Knight of a long dead religion who was peering around the edge of the door never stood a chance)_

* * *

__OK, thats it! So what did you think? I know its kind of odd but I wanted something quick and easy and these strange sort of vignettes always seem to do the trick. It all sort of makes more sense with the other chapters up but like I said I'm a little nervous so I decided just to post this one first. Read and review, lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

To the three of you guys that reviewed: thanks so much! You guys are all very kind and gave me the courage to post the next part, let me know if it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

**2) Hoth, on the cheek**

The second time Han Solo and Leia Organa fight it is not really the second but more like the 200th. She is still a Princess but also a Rebel Leader, who still has an attitude but maybe has a weakness. He is still a Pirate but also a quasi-member of a hopeless cause who maybe is falling in love.

And neither would admit what they were feeling.

Their fights are infamous at the rebel base, but this one has become a war that rivals their struggle against the Empire.

It had boiled down to how he still hadn't joined up_ (as it always, always, did)_ and had reached its climax on this icy planet that threatened to melt under the heat of their fury with one another.

He, pilot of a disputably ugly ship, friend of a currently annoyed Wookiee and sparring partner of a currently furious princess, hissed something horrible at the formerly mentioned member of royalty.

_("why would I want to stay? this mess of an army isn't going anywhere, your worship. so excuse me if I'd prefer not to go down in flames with the rest of you!")_

_(And she wondered how he could be such an insensitive ass)_

She, leader of an arguably doomed rebellion, barley-grown girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders and currently fuming female shouted some snarky response that was meant to sting and did.

_("so you're a coward then, is that it, Captain? You won't join up because you're afraid!")_

_(and he wondered why he stays)_

Then as if the very walls of the ice tunnel they were fighting in couldn't take it anymore, the world began to shake as one of the frequent cave-ins interrupted the overlapping baritone and alto voices that wove together into one all encompassing roar.

The argument was forgotten as the Scoundrel threw himself towards the stunned former-Senator and shoved her out of the way of a chunk of ice that would have crushed her tiny frame.

He fell on top of her; pushing her to the ground and shielding her from the ice that rained down like a deadly blanket snow. It stopped suddenly, the only evidence it had ever happened being the Pirate and the Princess sprawled out on the hard packed ground.

He didn't move right away; his warmth seeping in through her insulated snow suit and reaching from her braided head to her booted toes.

"Han." she whispered and it wasn't to scold, or even to question his actions, and it was a far gentler tone than she had used with him in a long time.

"Are you alright?" he breathed back, and his breath was hot on her cheek and when he pulled back and brushed himself off she almost wished he hadn't moved.

_(And she thought maybe he wasn't so insensitive after all)_

He offered her his hand and she _(perhaps too eagerly)_ took it and allowed herself to be drawn up and close to him.

Neither moved _(and he didn't let go of her hand, but her mind and heart were racing so fast she didn't even notice) _and both of them thought that maybe this was it. That the Pirate (who's teases were anchored with truth-_"c'mon, your highness, like you wouldn't want to kiss me.") _and the Princess (who's nonchalant denials of his advances-_"you wish, flyboy."- _concealed a deeply ingrained fear of being loved and left and waking up to an empty bed in a Pirate's room) would finally let this happen.

_(and She wondered what "this" really was and He wondered why he didn't just kiss her already) _

Then somebody drew a sharp breath and it may have been Him but was probably Her. And just like it took a collapse of epic proportions to end their fight, it only took one breath to break whatever fragile moment of peace _(and maybe something more)_ that had settled softly between the two.

They both stepped back and the 'Ice Princess' with the inacccurate nickname felt her cheeks burn. And though she could've sworn she was impervious to "this", she felt her heart beat strangely out of time in her chest.

"You're, uh, you're alright?" He stuttered.

_(what was it about her that made him stumble over words like a love sick school boy?) _

"Yes."

_(was it her voice?) _

She started to step away _(to escape)_ and then met his eyes, seeming to debate something.

_(her eyes?) _

Then, in an act more surprising than the rag-tag team of Rebel's destruction of the Death Star, the cautious, guarded and hardly ever impulsive Princess placed gloved hands on his shoulders and rocked up onto her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

( _no, he thought, it was..everything.)_

He stared at her, mouth slightly agape and then raised one hand to touch where she had kissed him, like a kid trying to wipe away his mother's lip stick, but he didn't want to wipe this away. He just wanted to be sure it had happened.

Her cheeks went an even brighter pink that seemed to alight the desolate white hall in rosy glow; she had surprised herself.

Then her face broke into a grin of such youthful innocence you would never believe she single-handedly was helping to destroy an Empire. Or that she had watched with a grim composure that was far beyond her years as her entire home was destroyed in a terrifying _(beautiful)_ display of fireworks.

"What was that for?"

_(for luck)_

_(for love) _

"For you. To say thank you. For saving me just now."

"Just now?" He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Yes. And before. On the Death Star. I don't think I ever did thank you."

"Oh..uh. You're welcome?"

Her smile seemed to get brighter and a soft chuckle escaped her; she was laughing at , he didn't care. He would stand on his head and juggle if it would make the usually so somber and serious Princess laugh.

She brushed an invisible ice chip off his shoulder and turned to go, "See you at dinner, flyboy."

He stood and watched her walk away.

_(And he thought that __**this**__ was why he stayed.)_

* * *

__Ok so I hope this lives up to your standards, guys. Also, it was much shorter and very different and then I started messing around with it and I'm not sure what happened. So maybe the other way was better? I don't know..but tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**3-lips, endor.**

The third time Han Solo and Leia Organa fought it wasn't really the third time _(because they wouldn't be them if they'd only fought three times)_. She was still a Princess but also a hero of a galactic war, recently wounded warrior and sister to the last Jedi. He was still a Scoundrel but maybe not a Pirate, a newly appointed General and captain of a ship that was nowhere to be found.

And they were happily in love.

He -a little bit drunk on whatever ale they had been serving up by the liter and a little high on success- had made some smart-ass remark _(as half-drunk men were known to do)_ about being a hero and saving Her during the battle.

And She, who -with startlingly unfortunate timing- had walked into the conversation at just that very moment and was drunk on nothing but the sweet taste of victory_ (though that has been said to be as potent as straight gin)_ wasn't amused.

_(" what are you talking about, hotshot?")_

And although her mouth quirked up in half a smile, he could see the barely concealed annoyance in her eyes.

So, of course, with all the grace of a slightly drunken man, he plundered ahead into what he knew were dangerous waters.

_("how i had to rescue you, again, during the battle")_

She knew, _(really she did)_ that all this was just a product of liquid-courage and pent up anxiety leftover from earlier in the day, but the Princess had never been one to back away from a good fight and her eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and excitement.

_("you? __**you**__ rescued __**me**__?")_

He saw it,_ (really he did)_ the gleam in her eyes like the crackle of lightning before a storm that meant they were in for a doozy and everyone should take cover. And he knew that he should leave it alone, but the ex-Pirate had always had a fondness _(and certain affinity)_ for riling the Princess up, and the prospect of her working her into a frustrated tizzy was too hard for his beer soaked mind to resist.

So, in front of the entire Rebellion _(or what was left)_, with the trees casting shadows on their faces like war-paint, they began what had become an age old game.

_("yes, your highness, i believe i did.")_

That infuriating, cocky and smug cadence had seeped into his voice and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest before shooting back a retort.

And so it began; The Pirate vs The Princess, come one, come all to see a fight to the death.

He was still slightly intoxicated, and whether that was an asset or a hindrance he didn't know. But he did know that she was still as sharp as ever and every accusation he threw out she deflected with Jedi-like reflexes and that the light from the fire made her hair shine a bright auburn color when she flipped it over her shoulder in that mighter-than-thou way she did unconsciously whenever they fought.

_(and he found it oddly endearing) _

_(and what **were** they fighting about again?)_

_("i seem to remember that i was the one saving you, flyboy.")_

_(ah, yes, that was it)_

It was becoming clear, as the argument wore on and the shadows cast by the duo grew longer on the grassy ground, that the General's only real goal was to tease the Princess; annoying her with unrealistic claims and worn-out nicknames _("oh, really, your worship?")_ until she exploded or smacked him or both. And Her only objective was to defend and deny _("you have no idea what you're talking about, Solo.")_ until he gave up and it ended with a fizzle rather than a bang.

A pointless feud with no real end in sight, it had become a paradox, with no way to win and neither parties willing to surrender.

But, as the line between affectionate teasing and true battling became thinner and thinner and voices grew louder and louder the man who had started everything decided to end it while he still could.

_("you must have a hero-complex, laser brain, you aren't always-")_

In spite of the fact that everyone was watching_ (and maybe because of it),_ if only to shut her up if nothing else _(but there was always something else)_ and maybe just because he could; he stepped quickly forward and tugged her into a kiss, drowning whatever argument she was half through saying.

Their seperate shadows, melted into one, as she -unlike on every other subject- didn't fight him and instead leaned into the kiss for a few passionate moments before pulling away. She frowned up at him and opened her mouth but for once had nothing to say.

"I win." he grinned.

She shook her head and light bounced from the long waves that hung around her shoulders, "No, you cheated."

"No one said I had to fight fair, your highness."

_(he knew he was going to pay for this) _

"Oh, no?" she raised her eyebrows, a devious smile growing across her lips and her eyes glowing with a whole new kind of light. She grabbed his hand and began to tug him into the dark seclusion of the woods, "C'mon, flyboy, if thats how you want to play it, I guess I'm going to have to change my tactics."

_(yes, he was going to pay)_

_(he didn't really mind) _


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Do not own Star Wars, unfortunately...Disney now does.

Sorry it took longer to get this one up, its kind of different from the others in the fact that its angsty..I tried not to be too hard on Han and Leia though because I love them so much.

There is at least one more after this (maybe two) and I promise no more angst! But they might take a little longer to post because I can't decided quite how I want to end it.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed you are all fantastic. Please keep on telling me what you think!

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**4) coruscant, blow a kiss**

The 4th time Han Solo and Leia Organa fought She was still a Princess, but also held a vital role in the New Republic and had as much determination as ever before _(and it was showing)._ He was no longer a Pirate, but an honorable General with as much charisma as ever _(but not at the moment)._

And they were still in love but not as happily.

She was curling back in on herself, throwing up walls to protect a fragile, patchwork heart that was covered in his fingerprints and hoping that fighting the inevitable might somehow make it stop.

He was leaving.

_(away on a mission)_  
_(away for the republic)_  
_(away from her)_

Again.

So they did what they always did when both were hurting and neither wanted to let it show; they fought. About everything, but really about nothing and never what they really wanted to say.

_(because loving someone unconditionally makes you strong, but also vunerable)_

_(being loved by someone gives you courage, but also makes you fragile)_

_(and heartbreak is more overwhelming than the act of loving itself and sometimes it makes you wonder if its)_

_(all)_  
_(even)_  
_(worth)_  
_(it)_

_(she wondered if it was.)_

_(he thought maybe it wasn't)_

She knew, deep down, that it wasn't his fault, but that didn't make it any better; heartache was rarely soothed by reason.

So she raged when what she wanted to do was cry.

_("oh, you insufferable, joke of a man! You don't have any idea what you're talking about!")_

And He clenched his fists and growled accusations through gritted teeth when all he really wanted to do was hold her.

_("don't talk to me about commit, highness! I would say i'm about commited to this as they come, whether i want to be or not!") _

They were inches from each other now and she glared up into hazel eyes with a mixture of determination and fury _(pain)._ She hissed something that she hoped would hurt him as much as he was hurting her.

It did.

His eyes went dark and then almost black. He raised a hand, as if to strike her.

_(but he would never, he had never, he'd never...would he?)_

Her eyes went wide more out of shock than fear and he stared at the hand as if it didn't belong to him before lowering it.

They stepped apart in almost choreographed synchronization that reminded Leia of an old Alderaanian waltz.  
_(step together, step apart, together, apart, and one two three four, one two three four)_

She was strong, but contrary to speculation, not made of steel. And if she was; even the most formidable of metals has a breaking point, but she'd be damned before she'd let him see her reach hers.

She spun suddenly, walking _(retreating, surrendering, escaping)_ into the kitchen and pouring a too-tall glass of red wine with shaking hands.

He dropped to the couch and covered his face with his palms.

_(one two three four)_

She, once having seen her entire planet blown apart; was now watching as her world crumbled around her. She pressed herself against the counter and tried to breath. Saltwater rain dripped from her eyes and made ripples in the blood-red wine.

_(one two three four) _

He was still, so still, in the living room and his chest constricted as he struggled to understand what he had _(almost)_ done.

_(together)_  
_(apart)_

The silence in the apartment was awful. There should have been noise, yelling, screaming, fighting. Anything was better than the empty air that rang with the sighs of two people giving up _(on hope) (on life) (on love)._

Things they both ached to say whirled around their minds like a mobile of strung up words.

_(don't leave me. please don't leave me again.)_

_(what have i done? i'm sorry. i'm so sorry.)_

But a silence like this was like a diamond; impossible to break. It was the kind of silence that your mind tried to fill with imaginary noise because it was so total, so complete, that it was hard to comprehend.

And She knew it was a cliche but she couldn't help but notice that they were so close, but so very, very far apart.

_(was it worth it?)_  
_(is it?)_

The sound of the front door gently clicking shut was an explosion and the diamond shattered, snapping the Princess out of her haze and making her walk_ (stumble)_ towards the living room.

He was gone. His bags were gone. He would take off on the Falcon later, to a different galaxy, a new mission and when _(if)_ he returned, what would he come home to find?

And she wished he had slammed the door, wished he had cursed and kicked and muttered as he banged his way out of the apartment. That was familar. That was frustrating but not terrifying, that meant he'd be back with flowers and an apology.

A quiet click sounded hopeless. A soft escape meant he didn't want her to know he was leaving. A silent departure meant he might not be coming back.

_(he may not come back)_

The wine glass slid from her hands and the sound of breaking glass on the tile floor was like windchimes. Blood red wine seeped around the wasteland of glittering glass as she followed it to the ground. Her back was pressed against the chill of the wall and she shook like a leaf in a breeze.

_(together)_  
_(apart)_

And outside, the Pirate leaned against the closed door, resting his forehead on the cool wood. Unable to go back in, but utterly unable to leave without saying goodbye.

_(was it worth it?)_  
_( he thought it was)_

The doorknob turned, and his boots crunched against the glass, coming to a stop in front Her.

She didn't look up, but somewhere inside a little piece of her heart fell back into place.

He crouched in front of her and for a few moments there was a different kind of silence, not forbidding as the other had been. It was begging to be broken, but was just as hard to break.

"I would never, ever hurt you." _(and he wouldn't)_ his words were like the glass on the floor, shattered.

"I know." _(and she did)_

He touched her cheek and she looked at him, her face conveying nothing, "I'm so sorry, Leia."

She nodded.

"I love you."

Something flickered behind her eyes but she only dipped her chin and avoided his gaze.

"I have to leave."

Another curt nod.

"I'll be back soon."

A ghost of a smile; an ethereal quirk of her lips, caught in the limbo between grin and frown.

He started to stand and she caught his hand, squeezed once before letting go. She didn't watch as he walked away.

The door shut again, a dull thud; that for some reason didn't sound final. Not a period at the end of a sentence, but a comma. A pause before the rest of the story could unfold, but most definitely not the end.

The Princess looked up at the door and brought her fingers to her lips, blowing a gentle kiss towards where He had stood moments before, "See you soon, flyboy." _(and i love you too)_

_(was it worth it?)_  
_(it was.) _  
_(and it wasn't a happy ending) _  
_(but it also wasn't the end) _  
_(not even close) _

* * *

So, what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long to put this up, its been half-written for a while but I got stuck and realized I should have waited until everything was finished to post the story instead of posting them one-by-one because it could have been way better. Anyway, I'm still kind of iffy about this chapter, I don't really know if it even belongs in this fic since they aren't really fighting? I don't know...**

**Read and review as always, and thanks for being so patient. **

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney (ugh)**

**oh and the line "on the side lines with her hands tied, watching the show" is a lyric from Aimee Mann's Red Vines...I just wanted to sneak an Aimee line in there because I love her. **

* * *

**5) tatooine, forehead (aka: when it isn't a question)**

The fifth time Han Solo and Leia Organa fight she is still a Princess with a fondness for planning and scoundrels a hatred of galactic empires, but you aren't supposed to recognize her under her disguise. He is still a general with a knack for improvising and a soft spot for a certain Princess, but layers of desert dust would have obscured his badges if he had he been wearing any.

And they are fighting _for_ rather than _against_ each other.

Side by side and back to back in battle instead of face to face, with real lasers instead of heated words and lives at stake instead of feelings.

It had been a simple mission _(get the information, get out, don't die)_ a quick in-and-out. But things rarely go as planned, and Force knows with these two, things never have.

The smoggy cantina apparently hadn't been smoggy enough and they were all too recognizable. They were well-known and easily indentifiable even by hunters who only had their Most-Wanted poster liknesses for reference _(because, really, the disguises weren't __**that**__ good and they had depended too heavily on the dimness of their meeting place) _

Sound bounced and echoed off the walls of the dim alleyway where they were crouched. The rough tones of their pursuers mixed with the harried murmurs and rapid-fire whispers of the Princess and the General.

_(well, this is just great, han. just great.)_

Perhaps they had gotten a bit too comfortable with having their lives in jeopardy. Maybe they hadn't quite registered the situation after being grabbed so rudely from an intimate dinner by shouts and blaster fire. Either way, neither one was concerned _(not yet) _but both were quite put-out.

_(what? you think this is my fault?)_

She didn't dignify him with an answer and leaned her head back against the rough brick wall. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from their mad-dash through the crowd of cantina patrons and sprint down the slippery alley. Her fingers were still crushed in his hand from when he had pulled her from the table and he released them, touching her cheek affectionately.

_(be careful)_

She rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement.

_(i will be) _

_(and she was always true to her word)_

He winked and cut a glance towards where he guessed their followers were waiting.

She grinned at him, a wild grin. Not of a trained military leader, but of a rebel, a surviving princess with a revenge complex who enjoyed taking down her enemies and was heartily looking forward to another round.

_(and she wasn't scared)_

He smiled back, a confident smirk. The trademark of a Scoundrel: fearless, cocky and maybe just the slightest bit crazy.

_(and he wasn't afraid)_

This was routine, this was easy. They only had to knock down the pins in their way and they could skip on back to dinner.

"Cover me," he whispered.

She nodded and put a finger to her lips before slipping a blaster out of her bag and turning slowly to peer at their assailants.

The alleyway was empty, dark and dank as ever but suddenly silent. Unnaturally so.

Their breathing synchronized and their hearts beat out a time to the silence.

She turned to look at him, victorious and anxious all at the same time. She shrugged and started to stand up beyond the safety of the dilapidated wall that served as a barricade, her eyes still on him.

_(be careful)_

_(i will be)_

A stray laser _(but, no. not stray, because it had found its target)_ zoomed out of the darkness and the Princess pulled back quick.

But not quick enough.

Her eyes went wide, shining in the flat gray light. She let out a gasp and he caught her around the waist as she fell.

They had depended too much on Fate's good nature. They had become careless. And the look in her eyes was of shock more than pain.

_(but suddenly they were both very afraid)_

Their pursuers, the alley-way gunfight, the mission, the Republic, the Falcon, Chewie, Luke, the galaxy, everything faded into oblivion as he caught her, saving her from the cruel hardness of the ground but not much else.

He said: "You're hit!"  
She said: "I'm alright."  
They both knew: She wasn't.

She smiled at him, a grimace really. It was a mask, the smile of someone trying to pretend to be strong.

She said again: "I'm alright"

_(she was always true to her word)_

And he thought for the millionth time how much he loved her and then he thought-

_(but no, he didn't because his next move was entirely without thought)_

Maybe he wasn't exactly down on one knee, but he was crouched on her level and his eyes were locked on hers.

_(marry me.)_

Maybe she was expecting it someday, maybe soon, but pressed up against a brick wall with a growing iciness spreading throughought her body was hardly how she had imagined this moment as a girl _(and she never thought she would feel so cold)._

_(I-what?)_

Maybe this wasn't the right time but if the amount of blood pooling around them was any indicatior, time was something that was running dangrously low for the Princess.

_**"Marry me."**_ He said, with more conviction than he'd ever put into words before.

_(it wasn't a question)_

There wasn't time for a kiss, or an answer.

_(there was no time)_

There were shots too close and he was up and firing with one hand. She was too cold where he had held her, left on the sidelines to watch the show.

Hot blood pulsed out of the wound in her stomach, unfelt and unseen as her eyes stayed trained on Him and her numb fingers pressed over the red bloom on her dingy shirt.

The princess was nothing if not stubborn and she fought for life tooth and nail, just as she'd fought to survive everyday of her far too troubled existence.

It was a losing battle. But so was the Rebellion.

So she did what she had for years as a leader of a failing army: pulled strength from empty reserves, called in reinforcements when there were none and bit her tongue to feel the sharp flash of pain because feeling nothing was fatal.

She'd wanted so many times to be numb, granting her own wishes with ruddy bottles of whiskey for years after Alderaan. But this was one instance where the numbness was not welcome. She would have given anything to feel the rocks under her palms, the burn in her torso, the accidental tears on her cheeks.

He was coming towards her now, bodies strewn haphazardly in his wake, clothes smeared with dirt and someone elses blood _(hers)_

_(marry me)_

_(marry me)_

His words swam through her foggy mind as he swam towards her through the alleyway that, to her increasingly blurry vision and decreasing conciousness, had become a rocking sea.

She wished she could feel.

And then, heat.

Warmth on her hand as his palm covered hers, warmth around her waist as he lifted her into his arms,_ fire_ as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

_(marry me he had said)_  
_(and it wasn't a question)_  
_(stay with me he said now)_  
_(and that was an order)_

She drew a breath and put more time on clock that had run out, she was running on fumes, but she was still running, and with no plans to stop.

The ground blurred beneath her_ (everything blurred around her)_ as he took off towards the ship.

She brought her lips close to his ear and followed a simple rule of logic: there is only one answer when it isn't a question.

_(yes)_

She breathed in again and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, a welcome sound, even though the draw out pauses in between beats left her in cold anticipation.

The Falcon, an eyesore, a hunk of metal that only belonged in a trash heap, was certainly a sight for sore eyes when your life depended on it.

_(you're gonna make it, he said)_  
_(and it wasn't a question)_  
_(so she thought: yes)_  
_(and she was always true to her word)_

* * *

**Eh. I don't even think it makes sense. But whatever I was feeling guilty that I hadn't posted it yet and I want to finish up this story before doing anything else. There is one more chapter coming up. Read and Review! **


End file.
